


Press In Slowly

by minttao



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Baekho is sorta at the end for a bit so don’t expect a lot of him, If you’re looking for a happy ending it is Not Here, M/M, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Unresolved Emotional Tension, hints at a manipulative relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttao/pseuds/minttao
Summary: In which Minhyun stumbles out into the cold and picks up a ride from a familiar face but Jonghyun can’t find the way back home.





	Press In Slowly

This is the last time Minhyun is going drinking without his chain wallet. All of his money is gone and the cold chill of the air outside has sobered him up plenty after he left the club. He can’t believe that he has to resort to hitchhiking to get anywhere. Minhyun chastises himself for wearing such skin tight jeans on a night as cold as this. It’s almost dawn, so the amount of traffic even on this road that’s usually busy even during the night hours is seldom to none. Damn his luck. 

He’s going to die from hypothermia, he thinks. Today of all days Hwang Minhyun is going to end up dead because of his shitty need for attention. His thick faux leather jacket isn’t even up for the challenge as his body is constantly blasted with cold air. It’s the middle of March goddamnit not December. Minhyun kicks up all of the slush against the sidewalk as he walks, dirtying up his nice shoes. 

Minhyun’s heart skips with hope as he hears the tell tale signs of a car driving up the road. He stops walking and begins frantically waving at the approaching vehicle. The car begins to slow down and it’s not just the weather that makes Minhyun freeze as he realizes who the driver is inside the vehicle. 

 

“Minhyun.” Jonghyun’s features are turned with surprise and Minhyun almost wants to bear the winter air than get in the car. He also notices Jonghyun’s eyes raking down his body. He can tell that Minhyun was dolled up that morning for a reason. He almost thinks Jonghyun isn’t going to let him in, but the car door is already unlocking and Minhyun makes a split decision he’d rather be in the warm car with his ex than die out in the cold. 

Thank you is what he’d like to say. But all Minhyun can do is shudder away the cold as Jonghyun reaches for the console to turn the heat up. The car thrums with light noise and Minhyun almost feels at ease. Almost. Neither of them are saying anything. Minhyun is too scared to break the silence. Jonghyun doesn’t seem like he knows what to do either. 

The silence stretched the already tense atmosphere of the car wire thin as Minhyun studied Jonghyun’s set jaw and stiff posture as he drove. He swallowed in preparation to speak, but Jonghyun interrupted him, not taking his eyes off the road ahead of him. 

“It’s been a while.” That was an understatement of the century. It had been six months since they’d seen each other. Minhyun didn’t want to label what he needed but it was a break. Jonghyun’s ever ready presence in his life became less reliable and more suffocating as their time together went by. Two years they dated. Minhyun didn’t like putting a label on that either, but he knew Jonghyun was content enough with what they had. Or so he thought. 

Six months without so much as a word. Or a goodbye. Jonghyun could read it in his face. He knew Minhyun as well as anyone. Even better than anyone. He knew Minhyun was drifting away from him. The night he came home to their shared apartment and found it devoid of Minhyun was confirmation enough. He didn’t leave so much as a note or anything he forgot. It’s as if he never entered Jonghyun’s life in the first place. But now here he is. Sitting in Jonghyun’s passenger seat. He almost thinks the man sitting next to him is a ghost. 

Jonghyun takes a calming breath before speaking, tone slightly above a whisper. “I’m not mad.” Minhyun knew that was a lie. The fact that he wouldn’t spare a glance in his direction as he spoke was telling enough. “Jonghyun, listen. I’m sorry I-“ 

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry now.” Jonghyun’s hands tightened on the steering wheel as they approached a stoplight. He had to keep calm. He couldn’t do something stupid and snap. “I don’t want to hear it. Just.” He flits his eyes over for the first time that car ride, making eye contact with Minhyun. “Don’t do it again.” 

Minhyun was confused at how easy he was being let off. Where was the screaming? Even someone like Jonghyun got mad. Minhyun knows how intensely Jonghyun feels. He wouldn’t count his blessings however, and nodded without much of a thought. The atmosphere didn’t lessen much after he was just supposedly forgiven. There were many things left unsaid. 

The car came to a dead stop at a red light. Minhyun didn’t think anything of it except he noted they didn’t move for more than a minute. There luckily wasn’t any traffic, it was 4 am. Why weren’t they moving? He spared a glance at Jonghyun. He froze. Jonghyun had unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned across the console of the car, meeting Minhyun’s eyes. Jonghyun’s eyes were always striking and sometimes when he got that look you just had to do what he said. Which is why Minhyun didn’t stop Jonghyun from closing the gap between their lips. The kiss didn’t last long before Jonghyun pulled away. 

“I love you.” He murmured, his deep voice making Minhyun’s heart quicken involuntarily. Not that the fact that Jonghyun was still close enough to him so their lips brushed as he spoke helped any. It’s been ages since he’s heard him talk like that. Minhyun didn’t know how to respond but it seems he didn’t need to. Jonghyun was content enough to slide back into his seat and resume the drive. 

Minhyun began fidgeting with the hem of his coat. He didn’t know where they were going. Not that he gave Jonghyun any specific destination. It still hadn’t been enough time. When Jonghyun was like this it made him nervous. He was expecting some kind of backlash. Not physically, Jonghyun would never purposely hurt him. He needs too much, he said. Jonghyun knows he can’t possess Minhyun completely. They’re just too different. 

Minhyun is very much a free spirit, a social butterfly and wasn’t the kind of person to be tied down. Jonghyun knew this and loved him anyway. He couldn’t help himself. If their relationship had stopped at friends he’d like to think he would have been content enough. Just being near Minhyun, having him laugh, being happy or just looking at him was enough to have Jonghyun over the moon. 

Jonghyun is very much an introvert. Something Minhyun would tease him about as he tried to get Jonghyun to join him places, knowing full well with enough begging Jonghyun couldn’t refuse him anything. Jonghyun very much prefers the comfort of his home and Minhyun. He probably intertwines the two in his head. Minhyun loved him very much for loving him more than anyone he’d ever met before. He might still. 

Minhyun stole another glance in Jonghyun’s direction. He didn’t seem to want to say anything. He could tell Jonghyun could see he was staring. Jonghyun’s posture was still as uneasy as when he first got in the car but his eyes were distant. He was thinking about something. “Jonghyun, I’m really very sorry.” 

Jonghyun was snapped out of the war going on inside of him to Minhyun’s desperate plea. Jonghyun glanced at him until their eyes connected. The look in Minhyun’s eyes confused him but he didn’t say anything about it. Minhyun was beginning to get scared. His Minhyun? Scared of him? His attention drifted back to the road before he worried too much. “You were avoiding me.” Jonghyun’s statement had more bite to it than he meant for it to. His voice dropping an octave as if he meant to keep his bitterness a secret. The tone sent a different kind of adrenaline through Minhyun this time. 

 

He let that sentence hang in the air before he continues. “You didn’t answer my calls. Minki and Aron couldn’t get ahold of you either. It’s as if you died Minhyun. I thought if you had enough of me that we could still be friends. I was hoping I could still see you.” Jonghyun stopped before he spilled too much. He knew that last part was a lie he’s been trying to convince himself of for months. Now that he had a taste of what it was to be Minhyun’s most cherished person there was no way he was going to give that title to anyone else. Especially not the things Minhyun used to sleep with. 

Truthfully the six month’s distance between the two of them drove Jonghyun up the wall. It still does. Despite his sudden reappearance. Jonghyun was blessed with an excellent poker face. If you didn’t know any better, he’d look completely unbothered by Minhyun’s presence so close to him after so long. If you didn’t know any better, he’d look like his hands aren’t itching to touch touch touch. 

If it could fix things for him he’d completely destroy Hwang Minhyun. The social Hwang Minhyun whose smiles are for everyone else to look at, the delighted chime of his laugh whenever he makes a bad joke, how he selflessly does so much for everyone without gaining or expecting an ounce of love in return. They don’t deserve him. He’d destroy that version of Minhyun completely in order for Minhyun to be his. Jonghyun was all he needed to be happy. Minhyun had never been loved so completely. 

Even he had said so, a while after they started dating. That this whole encasing love was a breath of fresh air compared to all of his one night stands and flings. Those things Minhyun flaunted around with before just saw him as some kind of accessory or a toy to parade around and it made Jonghyun want to bash their faces into unrecognizable pulp. 

However much he knows better, the itch is still there. It’s been here since he picked Minhyun up from the side of the road. It’s been there since Minhyun abandoned him. It’s been there since everyone else always has eyes on him. Jonghyun’s not proud of it. But he is who he is. It’s a very well kept secret. 

Jonghyun’s mask is slipping. He knows this by how increasingly restless Minhyun is becoming. They have been driving for quite a while. Almost an hour with no destination. Jonghyun doesn’t know where they’re going. Home, he thinks. But he can’t remember where that is. He’s lost. They’re lost. 

The frustrated hit against the side of the steering wheel snaps Minhyun’s attention away from the city lights as Jonghyun makes a sharp right turn to park into a deserted parking lot. Jonghyun turns off the car. It’s quieter without the hum of the car motor and Minhyun wants more than anything for him to turn the car back on. Jonghyun fixes Minhyun with a stare that the latter turns away from. They don’t have time for this. 

Minhyun’s jaw is snatched and turned to face Jonghyun head on. He sees Minhyun’s eyes widen but he doesn’t make any move to stop him. The hold is more possessive than it is something to keep him in place. Physically. The catch of Minhyun’s breath is telling. Another crack in Jonghyun’s mask. 

“You know I love you right?” Jonghyun’s voice is back to its tame whisper. His head tilted as if genuinely thoughtful. His eyes tell a different story however. He’s daring Minhyun to talk back. He wants things back the way they are. He wants Minhyun for himself. It’s overwhelming. He takes and takes and takes and takes- “Minhyun.” 

Jonghyun’s patience has been worn thin. When was the last time he told Jonghyun he loved him? Minhyun swipes his tongue across his lips to buy more time. He wants to leave now. “I know.” Jonghyun hums as if he doesn’t believe him. 

What happened to him? He knew Jonghyun was possessive. It was something he originally liked. With all of the other flings he had and his affinity for sleeping around, it was a breath of fresh air to be wanted so much by one person. And it wasn’t only sexual. With Jonghyun it was all encompassing. Jonghyun loved him with his whole heart and then some. That’s partially why he had to leave. He loved Jonghyun, and still does. But he can’t keep up with the constant texts, the questions. Jonghyun loves him, but does he trust him? That had been the last thing they argued about before Minhyun made his mind up to leave. 

Minhyun almost forgot Jonghyun was even here. Searching his eyes for signs of his old lover only to find more and more unrecognizable pieces of something else. He was still waiting for an answer. But as Minhyun was in turmoil Jonghyun had crept closer. Unconsciously almost, Minhyun pulled back until Jonghyun was basically hovering above him. 

Minhyun couldn’t breathe. Jonghyun was stealing all his air and the air he exhaled was the only thing available to him anymore. He swore Jonghyun was able to hear his heart beating out of his chest.

“Minhyunnie..” he sighed and leaned his head against his shoulder. It was quiet for a long stretch of time. Or a shorter one. It was hard to tell. Minhyun could only stare into the darkness of the car, the street lights too far away to illuminate anything close. That’s why he didn’t automatically notice Jonghyun’s face was as close as it was when he spoke. “What happened to us?” It was the most emotional thing he had spoken all day. His speech was cracked and broken. 

Minhyun licked his chapped lips to stall for time. He knows any of his possible answers wouldn’t be what Jonghyun would want to hear. So he settled for silence, waiting for him to break the ice. Almost ten minutes passed. Minhyun couldn’t do anything but stare up at the bleak grey car ceiling. Then all of a sudden Jonghyun’s form started shaking above him, Minhyun thought it was him crying at first and went to comfort him, but was startled with the realization that Jonghyun was laughing. It was a breathy and unsettling laugh, one Minhyun didn’t recognize and it chilled him to the bone. 

It was worse when it got louder and higher pitched and Minhyun began to get frantic. He didn’t know what to do. His body locked up and again and again his brain was sending him signals to Get Out of there. But he couldn’t move. “Minhyun.”

Jonghyun stopped laughing abruptly. Minhyun was shaking now. He knew this was a bad idea. He might as well have gotten into the car with a total stranger. Even that would have been preferable to this. In fact, he’s certain the man he’s with currently is some doppelgänger posing as Jonghyun and soon the real Jonghyun will come out of nowhere and rescue him. 

Jonghyun’s mouth trailed against the side of his neck and against his jaw before speaking. “Are you still mine?” Minhyun swallowed thickly before nodding as believably as he could. It registered to him that Jonghyun probably didn’t see it so he spoke, keeping his voice as careful as possible. “Of course Jonghyun.” 

“The others?” He must be talking about the flings. He didn’t know how Jonghyun knew but he figured with his reputation it wasn’t a hard guess. 

“Irrelevant. I..was only thinking about you then anyways.” Jonghyun huffed a sound that was similar to a laugh. Like he didn’t believe him. Or maybe he was just imagining the situation. 

Minhyun began to shake slightly under Jonghyun’s smaller frame. Maybe because the car was turned off and the cold was starting to seep through to his bones. That’s what he tried to tell himself anyway. Jonghyun’s hand not occupied with holding his weight above Minhyun curled possessively around his hip. As if he was trying to warm him up. The warmth of Jonghyun’s hand would be welcoming in any other situation. 

“Jonghyun..I want to go home.” Minhyun swallowed thickly as if the lack of air between them was cutting off his supply. Jonghyun’s grip on his waist got tighter and the calm lilt of his voice was fake even to Minhyun. “You are home Minhyun.”

Minhyun shook his head. “No, I want to leave Jonghyun. Take me home or I’ll get out and walk there myself.”

“You’ll die.” Minhyun chose to ignore the thinly veiled threat. Whoever he was talking to wasn’t the man he cared about, he told himself. Minhyun steadied his anxiety for the final push. 

“I don’t care. I’m leaving.” Minhyun made an attempt to reach for the car door in vain as Jonghyun stopped bracing himself against the door frame. 

Minhyun tried to wiggle out of Jonghyun’s hold and grab onto something to pull himself up. Jonghyun on the other hand had his weight pressed against Minhyun’s upper body. Minhyun stopped struggling once he realized it was futile in the position he’s in. He needed to have the upper hand. 

“Jonghyun. I’m leaving.” Jonghyun’s entire body stiffened at Minhyun’s resolute tone. He can’t leave him again. He’s not supposed to. Minhyun is Jonghyun’s. Minhyun is his. Minhyun is his. 

Silence enveloped the car again and it drove Minhyun insane with the quietness of it all. Everything around them seemed dead. It was just him and Jonghyun. He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want this. 

Minhyun didn’t know what to do about the sudden lapse in Jonghyun’s response but he wasn’t about to let it go to waste. Minhyun placed his palms against Jonghyun’s shoulders and in a mad scramble he shoved Jonghyun away and he landed in a tangle of limbs back in the drivers seat as Minhyun’s hand scrambled for the door handle.

Minhyun spares one last glance at Jonghyun through the reflection of his car window as he reaches for the door. Big mistake. Jonghyun’s not only already sitting upright but his features are twisted into something almost monstrous and it’s the last thing Minhyun sees. 

Jonghyun’s hands were on him just as he could hear the telltale click of the door opening. One of Jonghyun’s hands yanked the door shut and the force of it knocked into Minhyun’s face as he was exiting. The impact startled him enough for Jonghyun to wrench a hand into his hair and slam his head against the door with full force. 

Minhyun’s pained noise was ignored as he tried to shove Jonghyun’s body weight back off him as best as he could in a daze. Minhyun begins to scream. In the struggle Jonghyun managed to turn Minhyun’s body completely around and clasp his hands around his throat and squeeze, choking any noise Minhyun would’ve had out of him. 

Minhyun starts to panic. He squirms, kicks, gasps, chokes, cries. He can feel Jonghyun’s weight pressing down on him again and adding onto the hold he has on Minhyun. Minhyun began to suffocate. 

Minhyun tries to use what strength he has to claw at Jonghyun’s face, to try to peel his hands off but it’s no use. Jonghyun just cranes his neck out of reach before Minhyun can hit home. Minhyun’s eyes are blurry with tears and his throat is clogged with sobs and screams he can’t let out. 

His lower body in vain tries to kick out and knock Jonghyun off the straddling position he has on him but all he ends up doing is wasting precious energy. As his senses start to fade Minhyun can vaguely hear Jonghyun murmuring something in repeat. 

Minhyun’s sobs and noises eventually die down with the minutes as his vision goes splotchy and his eyes glaze over. Minhyun’s eyes slide up to the grey car ceiling and he registers for a second how ironic this entire situation was before the grey fades to black. 

 

Jonghyun hasn’t stopped panting for minutes. It’s as if he’s run a marathon. His heart is beating out of his chest as he stares down Minhyun’s glossed over eyes. He did it. He killed Hwang Minhyun. He’s killed the one person he loved more than anyone. Jonghyun’s going to jail. He’s committed murder. He murdered Minhyun. Minhyun was going to leave him. Minhyun was going to abandon Jonghyun. He would’ve left him all alone. Minhyun deserved it. Minhyun deserves it. 

-

Two hours later Jonghyun drives off as the morning commuters hit the streets as he gets a call from a number he doesn’t recognize. He then realizes it’s not his phone that’s ringing. It’s Minhyun’s. Jonghyun’s hand reaches over and slides into Minhyun’s pocket and pulls out his cellphone. 

Jonghyun doesn’t recognize the number. But his contact name reads ‘Always Pick Up ♡’ He let’s it ring and go to voicemail. Jonghyun parks at the side of a store as he opens the voicemail box. 11 unread voicemails. He picks one at random and plays it. “Minhyun~. It’s your favorite Baekho again. Wondering when you’ll be home. You’re out kinda late and Aron hyung said you left like 3 hours ago. Uhhh..call me back when you get a chance. Don’t stay out too late or I’ll worry. Love you, bye!” 

Jonghyun plays the other 10 voicemails on his way to Aron’s apartment to find whoever sent him the call.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’ve been working on for a while hah;;; it’s my first time writing for this pairing so I hope I did okay! Sorry if the ending seems rushed I’m not too good at those. 
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped pull me through this fic! 
> 
> Yell at me on Twitter @starrywoozi


End file.
